Usually sports eyeglass containing an inner removable sealing member where the inner removable sealing member is designed to be attached to the back of the main eyeglass frame where the inner sealing member incorporates sponge like material to seal the space between the inner sealing member and the face of the wearer.
With respect to the use of sponge, there are several disadvantages to this typical construction. In particular, even though the sponge is air-permeable and comfortable to the wearer, it easily attracts dust and dirt, making the sponge dirty all the time. In fact, because of its air-permeable attribute, it is not able to shield the wear from the surrounding cold air. For the matter, the air-permeability also worsens the dry eye condition of the wearer.
In addition, because sponge absorbs liquids, the sponge material cannot act as floatation device. In this typical construction, the inner sealing member incorporating the typical sponge material will not float if the eyeglass assembly coupled with inner sealing member is dropped into the water by accident.
Further, because sponge absorbs liquids, the sweat of the wearer is easily absorbed. Even if the sponge is cleaned with water, the sponger will not dry easily and often the washing process will damage the glue keeps the inner sealing member attached to the sponge.
In other typical constructions, the inner sealing member has in the past incorporated Ethylene Vinyl Acetate (EVA) Plastic Materials as the material to seal the space between the inner sealing member and the face of the wearer. Nevertheless, this is undesirable because it is not comfortable to the wear in lieu of its lack of softness.
As a result, it is desired that a material that is sponge like in its softness but is not air-permeable is available for the use in the context of sports eyewear. Specifically, it is left to desire an eyewear that utilizes inner removable sealing member, commonly referred as cup, where the inner removable sealing member further incorporates sponge coated with vinyl on the surface of the sponge.